Greed
by katkah
Summary: The sixth immortal's story, Greed's. She had a tough human life... 17 years. Never smiled, but still never stopped dreaming.


When you're dying, all of your life goes on before your eyes, they say.

It's not like that. At least I didn't see anything – my mind went completely blank.

Maybe it was because I didn't die _completely_. Well, or… I don't know. The life I have after I died is strange,

I've been born in a small house at the edge of France. We were really poor. We often didn't get any food for a few days, me, parents and my two brothers.

I've been the oldest kid, but since I was born the least loved one. Maybe because of my weird hair and eye color. My eyes were purple even then, and my hair something between purple and red. Not that I didn't like it, but… my parents nor nobody around had this colors. Parents argued about it, blamed each other. They argued a lot, actually. About everything and anything… I often couldn't sleep because of that. I always thought;

_I want a better life. I want to get out of this hell and go somewhere else… maybe to Paris, or to some other city._ _ANYWHERE_.

Maybe become famous and rich… mostly rich. I've been really greedy since… always. Other kids didn't want to play with me because of that, because I borrowed them nothing… and if, for a price. And as the poor ones we were we didn't have much to choose from.

So I grew up without real friends but with huge expectations and plans for future.

Yeah, I forgot to say; parents were shopkeepers, not very good ones I'll admit… so I often helped them there and I've been better. And it was fun, strolling around the shop and deciding, what will I once buy.

This keeped up as a routine for twelve years, heh. Sadly enough.

I grew up into a pretty young girl, or at least the others meant. Even with my haircolor, as father said. But it WAS my appearance that amazed all boys my age. And as for they were grown up already, they often had some… suggestions, let's say.

Hah, well, we are talking about France here, aren't we?

_It would be the birth place for Lust_, I thought once.

Nice metaphor. Or… maybe not.

Anywais, when I was thirteen, and almost done with fantasies because of the harsh life I had, a chance encounter changed my life… and I can even add forever.

It was a lord passing by and stopping in the nearby tavern for a while. I've beeen currently there too with my… playmates, because it was harvest and we had one free night.

When he spotted me, he didn't take his eyes off me for the whole hour I ignored it. I could tell what he was thinking, but I didn't saw coming what he offered me.

,,Do you want to go with me to Paris? I'd need a new maid and you'd be perfect for it."

My eyes almost fell out!

I immediately accepted with a almost smile.

- I didn't smile. Really. I don't know why, but I didn't.

Parents were hesitant to let me go at first, but they then agreed, and I got away.

Part of my dream came true.

The city seemed stunningly beautiful compared to the place I grew up at. It was just… _wow_. Also his house.

And his wife's chambers, heh.

By the way, she waw a very nice person. A bit crazy, but kind. She traveled a lot and always brought me a gift from the ways. I found it nice from her, she really liked me and I was fond of her.

It was her that kept me in the house, but after two years, she died.

I started to crave freedom after this. You see, her husband craved company a lot, and I've been his personal pet or something. And I didn't like it very much.

One day, I just fled into the streets.

I stayed without house, with just a few things, and without money.

I couldn't do _anything_.

Well, I could take a ride back home, but I didn't want to. I didn't belong there.

I didn't belong _anywhere_… and I had a deep depression.

Then, once strolling in the streets, I met a certain woman there which took me in – and also hired me. It wasn't a job to be proud of, but it wasn't that hard and she said I'll be popular with how I looked, and she was right.

When I was seventeen, I was the most popular in Paris, if not in France, and I had quite a good life. Still, I wanted something and I didn't quite knew, what, but I was lonely because of it. I had enough friends, that wasn't it. But none of them seemed to quite understand me, quite fit my tastes.

…Until I met a certain _someone_.

No, not anyone familiar, not my kind. But it was a good half of a year I had beside him.

Then I learned something I shouldn't had and voila – I'm swimming in the river with my legs and arms tied.

It was a terrible feeling. I had my lungs full of water, couldn't move, couldn't breathe, my mind was dizzy and aching, and yet… I've been trapped between life and death, unable to go to one or the other without help.

And it came. It was a hand, pulling me out of the water.

I was on the ground suddenly, and the cold night air, coughing and twitching, while someone untied my hands.

,,All out now?"

I looked up, completely groggy, and saw a girl around my age, sitting beside me, looking concerned. She was very familiar and I immediately felt very close, as if she was my sister. And she had just as unusual eye color like me.

,,Who are you?" I got out of me.

She titled head to the side.

,,I'm Gluttony, a immortal."

,,What, a immortal?" my eyes widened.

,,Yes. You're one too. I felt it."

I felt it too.

That's why I never fit in.

,,If you're Gluttony, then I'm…?"

,,Try to guess!" she dared me playfully.

,,Greed?"

She started to laugh.

,,Yes, that's right!" she nodded. ,,Oh, we're almost complete!"

,,Are there others?"

,,You're the sixth."

,,Seven sins?" I grinned.

,,Yup!" she nodded again cheerfully.

,,Hm… and who's missing?"

,,Lust," she stated.

,,It won't take long," I wondered, closing eyes.

,,Indeed!"


End file.
